In recent years, a number of coil components has been used for working with large current in a DC/DC converter circuit and the like disposed near a car engine.
FIG. 16 is a lateral view of a conventional coil component mounted to a mounting board. The conventional coil component includes coil section 1, magnetic core 2, and terminal sections 3. Magnetic core 2 is formed by covering coil section 1 with a mixture of magnetic material powder and insulating binder, before pressure-molding. Terminal sections 3 are electrically connected to coil section 1, and are bent along lateral faces and a bottom face of magnetic core 2. This coil component is soldered to mounting board 4 with solder 5 (e.g. disclosed in patent literature 1).